A Heart-warming Kiss (Colors x Amnesia)
by ColorTheBunny
Summary: Colors and Amnesia have been best friends for years and managed to get into college together. They start to realize they have developed feelings for each other. Will their relationship last?


Colors woke up to the sound of her roommate, Amnesia's, alarm. They were both in college and had been friends for a while. Amnesia groaned as she rolled off the top bunk and onto the floor. "Ow!" she said. Colors stretched her arms out and yawned.

"Is it morning yet Amnesia?" She said while getting off the bottom bunk of the bed. "Why yes I think it is, Colors" Amnesia said in a british accent. Colors prepared the two breakfast before they set off to class. "I'll just get a piece of toast." Amnesia said still yawning and stretching from the fall she took off her bed.

"Huh? You sure?" Colors said, concerned.

"Yep." Amnesia said leaping around their dormatory room.

"Okay, but I'm going to make extra lunch just in case you're still hungry... In the meantime I guess you can walk around the dormatory building while I prepare, I dont want you to get bored." She said watching her friend exit the doorway and across the hall. Colors decided just toast wouldn't be good for her best friend. She got out a small knife and began to cut out a heart in the toast. She cracked an egg in the middle of the heart shape and fried it. Once she was done making Amnesia's breakfast she quickly made hers. Amnesia walked back into the room just as Colors finished up with the breakfast.

"Hm? What's this?" She said pointing to the Egg-In-A-Toast Colors had made.

"Well I decided that just toast wouldn't be good enough." Colors explained.

"I mean the heart" Amnesia giggled.

"Oh! Well, I dont really know.. A heart just came to mind when I thought about you."

Colors quickly just thought about what she just said to her best friend. "N-not in that way!" Colors said blushing and covering her face with her hands in embarassment. Amnesia laughed and ate the toast anyway. Once they were both finished they heading off to the class they had today. While walking to the class Amnesia noticed Colors was being awfully quit and looking at the floor the enitre way there. She knew exactly why. "Hey, are you okay? You seem quiet.." She said trying to conceal that she knows why she's quiet. "H-huh? Oh! Yeah.. I was just thinking about what I said.. In the dorm." She said quietly in embarassment. "Hey! It's okay. We all have those moments" Amnesia said trying to comfort Colors. Colors nodded her head.

They got to the classroom and sat down next to eachother. "Psst. Did you bring your notes? I think we have a test today.." Colors whispered to Amnesia. Amnesia blanked out. She forgot about the test. "Nope, I forgot to study yesterday too!" Amnesia said as she tried to pull herself together. It was just notes, what harm could that bring? By the time the teacher was done talking they took the test. Colors looked at Amnesia before she begun, Amnesia was looking down at her paper. Colors completed the test by the time a few other classmates had too. The bell rang and they began with their next classes until lunch came. They sit together at lunch every day or head to the dormatories.

"Hey, wanna head to our dorm?" Amnesia said, skipping around Colors in a circle being careful not to fall.

"Sure, after this its dorm time anyway" She said and the two headed back to the dormatories. Amnesia plopped onto the bottom bunk where Colors normally sleeps and waits until Colors joins her. Colors didn't mind when Amnesia sits on her bed so she hopped onto the bottom bunk as well. They both layed there absolutely quiet. Colors grabbed her phone to try and make it less awkward but Amnesia stopped her and grabbed her hand. "Uh..?" Colors said, confused. Amnesia scooted closer to Colors. "Amnesia are you feeling okay?" She asked concerned. "Im perfect" Amnesia said, laying next to her. They both looked at eachother.

To Colors, Amnesia's eyes have never been so bright. If it wasnt obivous enough, Colors had developed feelings for her over the time they knew eachother. She closed her eyes. "What are-" Amnesia said as she was cut off. Colors leaned in for a kiss and to her surprise, Amnesia kissed back. She opened her eyes and Amnesia was staring right at her. Colors blushed and pulled away. "S-sorry" She apologized and looked away. "C-colors.." Amensia stuttered, surprised about what just happened. "I know, I know 'Colors Im not interested in you' just say it" She muttered almost feeling horrible for doing such thing. "No.. That's not it at all" Amnesia said. "I.. I'm just surprised you did that." She explained. Amnesia wrapped her arms around Colors to try and make her feel better. Colors turned towards her and wrapped her arms around Amnesia. "Can I do something?" Colors said. Amnesia moved closer to Colors' ear, "Anything." Colors blushed and looked at her. Colors slowly shifts positions to where Amnesia was laying on her back and she was on top. They kissed again. As Amnesia's hand slowly made its way to Colors' shirt. Colors opened her eyes immediately when Amnesia's hand touched her chest. They pulled away from eachother with each face being bright red. "I'm sorry, If you're not ready then I wont do it.." Amnesia said. "Its okay. Im gonna get some rest now." She said. Usually sleeping got her mind off of things but the idea they kissed kept her awake. Especially the part where she put her hand up her shirt. No matter how much Colors wanted her to continue, she had to say no.

Eventually Amnesia nodded and left the room for her to sleep. She knew if she had stayed Colors wouldn't have gotten any sleep if she wanted to. She headed to the store close from their college for some stuff. They were running low on some of Amnesia's favorite tea and some other ingrediants needed for cooking. The entire time Amnesia's mind was only set on what happened in the dorm. Her face flushed red everytime she thought of it. Eventually she got back and quietly entered to find Colors out of bed. "I couldn't sleep" Colors said. "I couldn't think at the store either" Amnesia explained as she set the items in Colors' mini-fridge and on her counter. Amnesia sighed, making herself a cup of tea. "I got you your favorite drink from the store.. to make you feel better, I guess." Amnesia said nervously as she poured a cup of Snapple out and laid it next to Colors. "Thanks.." Colors took the drink and sipped it. They both stood in an awkward silence while the only thing that could be heard with the ticking of a clock on the wall and the sips of them both.

"I know we both want to get our mind off of things so.. want to head to the park? They planted new Sakura trees.. They're really pretty." Amnesia said trying to think of what Colors likes most. "Sure." Colors said as she drank her cup of Snapple empty. They headed out the door and to the elevator. Their dorm was on the 3rd floor where the students have room-mates. Everyone 1-2 floors had individual rooms but the both of them pitched in their allowance to get a buddy room and pay for extra needs. They exit the building and looked at the sky, it was blue and there were many clouds, they assured there was no rain and heading to the park. It was a small walk and they saw a couple friends here and there but didn't stop to chat. Colors looked at Amnesia to check if she was still blushing or thinking about it, They met eye contact. Colors thought to herself "She likes you! You know it. She touched your chest." and she reached for Amnesia's hand.

They were almost near so they wouldn't have to hold hands for very long. They entered the park gates and their hands broke loose. Colors' eyes widened, she never saw so much pink leaves, it was beautiful. "I thought you'd like it." Amnesia said smiling. "Like it?" Colors said. Amnesia look confused. "This is beautiful, I love it.. Especially if you're here with me." Colors said looking straight into her eyes. She didn't care if anything was embarassing anymore, she knew she liked her. Amnesia smiled and kissed Colors. Just when they thought it wouldn't, it rained. It began to pour hard on their heads. Colors broke loose from Amnesia's kiss and looked up. When did the sky become so gray..? They ran to the nearest area where it was dry, surprisingly it wasnt far. There was an area in the park where a small roof shed over some picnic tables made of strong birch. "Odd. I could've sworn it was blue skies 20 minutes ago." Amnesia said. "We'll be dry here for now" Colors said sitting next to Amnesia on the picnic bench.

"I dont mind if you want to run back to the dorms.. It looks like it's gonna be raining for a while.." Amnesia said.

"If you want to, we could get sick if we do."

"I dont mind.. As long as I'm sick with you." Amnesia chuckled


End file.
